Protecting You
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Habia sido mala idea salir sola y caminar por ese lugar, pero que se iba a imaginar ella que iba a toparse con un hombre con una pistola tranquilizante encima?...
1. Chapter 1

Siento no poder colocarle los acentos. Estoy teniendo problemas con eso. :/

No es mio.. es de Bruno Heller... blabla. Me da peresa escribir eso. xD

* * *

><p>Protecting You<p>

Sonrisas hipocritas, ruidos de copas, trajes de etiqueta alquilados solo para la ocasion, conversaciones de temas que algunos se habian preparado con anticipacion solo para aparentar, un Patrick Jane haciendo alarde de sus conocimientos en el comportamiento no verbal...

Ya tenia dolor de cabeza. Queria salir de alli. Odiaba las fiestas. En especial este tipo de fiestas. Ademas de que fue casi a rastras por el hombre maduro de ojos azules encantadores y rizos rubios.

Salio molesta del salon, ya que ni su acompa~ante le estaba haciendo mucho caso. En realidad ella se lo busco por el halon de oreja que le habia dado hacia una hora atras a Patrick Jane. "...pero es que este hombre es tan insoportable!" Decia para si misma, pero lo muy cierto era que le encantaba que fuese asi.

Iba camino hacia el vallet parking cuando recordo algo. "Maldita sea. No vine en mi auto. Me tocara caminar. Fenomenal!" Dijo mientras hacia gestos con las manos y el jovencito que estaba encargado del parking la miraba con ojos de susto.

Ella trato de reponerse al darse cuenta de la cara de panico del muchacho, respiro profundo y comenzo a caminar por la orilla de la carretera alejandose del lugar. "Bueno, necesito despejar mi mente."

Los tacos empezaron a molestar sus suaves y delicados pies. No estaba acostumbrada a usar zapatos tan altos. No usaba zapatos tan altos. Los odiaba. Decidio quitarselos y caminar descalza el trayecto del camino.

"No se porque se me ocurrio venir." Decia mientras caminaba agarrando los zapatos guindando del hombro izquierdo. El traje azul oscuro de brillo ya estaba comenzando a ensuciarse con el suelo. No le importaba. De todas maneras no era suyo.

Al ir en auto, no se habia percatado de los estrechos callejones que habian durante el camino.

En el primero, vio un joven sentado encima de un carton inyectandose droga en uno de sus brazos. "La juventud esta perdida." Penso con tristeza.

En el segundo, un vagabundo rebuscaba entre la basura algo para comer. "Tiene un dolar, se~orita?" Le pregunto desde lejos.

"No. No tengo. Lo siento." Dijo con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro.

"Dios te bendiga." Dijo el hombre volviendo a rebuscar en los zafacones.

Lisbon siguio caminando esta vez con un poco mas de cuidado. Escucho un ruido y se sobresalto. Era un felino merodeando por el lugar. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de irse caminando sola. No importa cuan valiente se sea. A veces se tienen momentos de debilidad.

"Que bueno que tengo mi nueve milimetros." Dijo tocandose el muslo derecho. Debajo del traje de fiesta, tenia su arma bien amarrada a la correa negra alrededor de su muslo.

Caminando y recordando las locuras de Jane en la fiesta dejo escapar una sonrisa. Como el hombre podia ser tan molesto y encantador a la vez? Volvio a molestarse. "Idiota."

Vio un celaje pasarle por el lado rapidamente. Miro hacia atras y hacia el frente en un segundo a la vez q colocaba la mano cerca de su arma por encima del traje.

"Estoy paranoica." Dijo burlandose de si misma.

Lo siguiente fue un dolor agudo en su espalda baja causado por un corrientazo electrico, musculos contraidos, vertigo, una mano tapando su boca y un brazo agarrandola fuertemente por la cintura y arrastrandola hacia el callejon.

No hubo manera de impedirlo. No podia sentir su cuerpo.


	2. Chapter 2

Protecting You

Capitulo 2

"Es cierto!" Dijo mirando al ejecutivo que tenia en frente. "Verdad, Lisbon?" Se volteo para mirar a su acompanante, pero no encontro a nadie a su lado.

"Creo que se molesto." Dijo con algo de sarcasmo la esposa del hombre a su lado llevando su copa de champange a sus labios.

Era una pareja adinerada que tenia bastantes influencias en cuanto a politica se trataba.

"Mmmmm..." Susurro Jane pensativo.

"Lisa! Tanto tiempo! Que tal todo?" Se acerco otra pareja a ellos.

"Con permiso." Dijo Jane aprovechando el momento para apartarse de la pareja y buscar a Lisbon.

Vio a Rigsby tomar algunos bocadillos de una de las mesas de entremeces que estaba cerca de la puerta principal.

"Has visto a Lisbon?" Dijo tomando un bocadillo y llevandoselo a la boca de un solo golpe. Rigsby debia estar hace rato de pie junto a los entremeces y desde su posicion podia observar quien entraba y salia.

"La vi salir." Dijo Rigsby con la boca llena.

Jane asintio y salio del lugar. Bajo las escaleras con rapidez y algo de ritmo. Lanzo el ultimo pedacito de dona que llevaba en sus manos al aire y lo atrapo con la boca.

"Hey!" Dijo al chico encargado del vallet parking.

"Si, se~or? Quiere que le traiga su auto?"

"No. Acaso viste a una mujer..."

"Una chica en traje azul oscuro de brillo?"

"Si, esa misma." Dijo Jane llevandose las manos a los bolsillos.

"Iba como alma que lleva el diablo. Se fue a pie. Hasta la vi quitarse los zapatos y seguir andando descalza."

"Eh... Ok. Gracias." Dijo sonriendole y caminando hacia su auto.

Se monto en su auto y encendio el motor. No iba a buscarla a pie. Estaba cansado para caminar.

XXX

Se sentia asfixiada con el peso de aquel hombre encima de ella. Cada vez que intentaba recobrar los movimientos de sus musculos el tipo le daba un corrientazo con su pistola tranquilizante dejandola inmovil.

Las manos asperas, sucias y malolientes del hombre la rosaban sin ningun reparo. Con una mano tocaba sus senos con descaro por encima de su vestido y con la otra levantaba el traje con fuerza para tocar sus piernas.

Por mas que quisiera luchar contra el hombre no podia. Ni siquiera podia gritar para pedir ayuda. Se sentia impotente y frustrada.

Habia sido mala idea salir sola y caminar por ese lugar, pero que se iba a imaginar ella que iba a toparse con un enfermo sexual con una pistola tranquilizante encima? Era la ultima cosa que se le ocurriria.

El hombre intento besarla en la boca y ella respondio dandole un mordizco en el labio inferior logrando asi que apartarlo por unos momentos de ella.

Sacando un grito de dolor, su agresor se tocaba el labio y apartaba la mano para observarla. Lo habia hecho sangrar.

Miro con furia a la agente y le dio una cachetada que la dejo aturdida por unos momentos. Fue tan fuerte, que le lastimo la encia y comenzo a sangrar por la boca ella tambien.

"Ahora estamos a mano." Dijo el hombre con voz ronca.

Ahora con mas ganas levanto el traje de Lisbon haciendo que este se desgarrara hasta los muslos. El hombre vio la correa y el arma en uno de ellos y se sobresalto.

Saco la correa junto con el arma y la lanzo varios metros de distancia.

Metio su mano peligrosamente bajo el traje de Lisbon llegando asi a su entrepierna.

XXX

Jane iba conduciendo por el lugar mirando a sus alrededores. "A donde se fue esta mujer? No pudo haber caminado tanto." Pensaba preocupado. Se rasco la cabeza y solto un suspiro.

Justo cuando iba pasando cerca del callejon, vio algo que lo hizo sobresaltarse. Eran unas sombras reflejadas en una de las paredes. Se podian apreciar gracias a una bombilla que se encontraba bastante alta en una de las paredes al comienzo del callejon. Definitivamente eran dos personas aparentemente forcejeando. Una era una mujer? Pudo apreciar muy bien el cabello revuelto de la femina. Su corazon comenzo a acelerarse y rogaba porque no fuera ella.

Se estaciono justo despues del callejon y salio del auto. Camino y comenzo a acercarse al callejon sigilosamente. Escucho ruidos. No estaba equivocado. Eran forcejeos, gemidos ahogados. Enarco las cejas con preocupacion y decidio mirar.

Lo que vio lo dejo en shock. Era Lisbon. Una Lisbon tendida en el suelo completamente indefensa siento atacada por un desconocido.

"Dios..." Dijo con un hilo de voz y aguantando la respiracion. Comenzando a caminar hacia ellos. No era el momento de llamar a pedir refuerzos como siempre hacia. Tenia que actuar ya. "Hey!" Grito esta vez molesto y acercandose con mas rapidez.

Cuando estubo a solo tres pies de distancia, el hombre saco su pistola tranquilizante e hizo lo mismo que habia hecho con la agente, le dio un corrientazo al consultor el cual cayo al suelo boca abajo completamente inmovil justo al lado de Lisbon.

"Lisbon." Hizo el movimiento de labios, pero ningun sonido salio de su boca.

Ella volteo la cabeza hacia su consultor. Sus ojos se encontraron. Ambas miradas eran de terror. Estaba agitada, aturdida, sudada. Jane noto como su pecho subia y bajaba con rapidez. Su cabello humedo tapaba parte de su rostro. Vio la linea de sangre bajar por su labio inferior y llegar hasta su menton.

Al hombre no le importo tener otro hombre justo al lado de el. Su necesidad de saciar sus instintos mas bajos lo hicieron continuar. Subio completamente el vestido de Lisbon hasta la cintura, dejando asi a la vista completamente la ropa interior de la mujer.

"Sueltala!" Grito casi sin voz Jane sin poder moverse. No sentia sus estremidades y eso lo tenia furioso. No podia soportar ver la escena que tenia justo en frente de el.

Lisbon sintio hormigueo en sus manos y sus piernas. Ya estaba recobrando el movimiento. Levanto los brazos y trato de golpear y apartar al hombre encima de ella, pero el volvio a soltar otro choque electrico en la mujer que la hizo soltar un grito ahogado. Jane cerro lo ojos con desespero.

"Dejala en paz!" Dijo esta vez con voz mucho mas clara.

El hombre hizo caso omiso al comentario del consultor, halo las bragas de Lisbon hacia un lado e hizo lo que tanto Lisbon y Jane estaban temiendo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

"No! No por favor!" Grito entre sollozos ahogados la agente quien ya no podia con la situacion. El hombre habia introducido con violencia tres dedos dentro de ella y la lastimaba sin ningun tipo de remordimiento ni piedad.

"Tranquila, Lisbon. Tranquila." Le decia Jane completamente agitado a su lado. La situacion era insoportable. Noto que sus extremidades volvian a adquirir vida. Trato de mantenerse tranquilo por mas dificil que fuera. Solo queria agarrar al hombre y ahorcarlo con sus propias manos hasta matarlo. Miro a su alrededor y vio una tapa de zafacon lo suficientemente cerca para agarrarla.

Espero el momento oportuno y lo hizo.

Se escucho un ruido fuerte. Un metal golpeando algo.

El hombre cayo inconsciente encima de la agente.

Jane lo habia golpeado en la cabeza y luego se habia levantado con rapidez. Inmediatamente, saco al hombre de encima de Lisbon y lo lanzo a un lado. No se preocupo por verificar si seguia con vida.

"Lisbon..." Dijo esta vez tocando los brazos de ella totalmente preocupado.

Ella se sobresalto agarrando los brazos de Jane para apartarlos de ella. Lloraba con los ojos cerrados y no dejaba de respirar agitadamente.

"Soy yo... soy yo. Tranquila. Vamos. Respira profundo. Respira." Dijo mientras apartaba el cabello humedo del rostro de la agente.

Jane se quito la chaqueta y cubrio a Lisbon lo mejor que pudo. La ayudo a sentarse en el suelo y la abrazo atrayendola a su pecho de costado. La mujer temblaba incontrolablemente en sus brazos.

Jane saco su telefono celular y llamo al 911. "Necesito una ambulancia."

Luego de dar toda la informacion y colgar la llamada, presto toda su atencion a su amiga.

"Tranquila. Ya paso. Ya paso." Dijo tratando de reconfortarla.

Ella solo lloraba en sus brazos.

XXX

Jane estaba sentado en la sala de espera del hospital. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido apretaba los dos pu~os y los dientes de la rabia. Respiraba profundo y tocaba su frente con sus dedos indice y pulgar para tratar de calmarse. Rigsby se acerco a el.

"Como esta la jefa?" Pregunto incomodo e impaciente.

Jane se sobresalto pues no se habia dado cuenta de la presencia de Rigsby.

"Eh... Aun no se nada." Dijo acomodandose derecho en la silla.

Rigsby se sento a su lado.

"El hombre esta muerto."

"Vaya, que perdida para la humanidad." Dijo Jane no sin antes sacar un respiro de satisfaccion.

"Debio ser fuerte." Comento Rigsby intentando mirar a Jane, pero sin hacerlo. "Estar ahi."

Jane asintio con suavidad. "Estara bien. Ella es fuerte."

"Si."

"Y Cho? Van Pelt?" Pregunto con impaciencia.

"Cho esta con el papeleo y Van Pelt en la oficina."

"Grace debio haber venido. Lisbon necesita hablar con alguien." Dijo mirando al suelo esta vez y cruzando su pierna izquierda sobre la derecha colocando los dedos indice y corazon encima del zapato izquierdo y comenzando a dar golpecitos. Estaba tenso.

Rigsby miro apenado el suelo tambien. "Vendra en cuanto pueda."

Jane asintio.

"Tu estas bien?" Dijo volteandose hacia el.

"Perfectamente."

XXX

Media hora despues, el doctor hablo con Jane y lo dejo entrar al cuarto de observacion donde se encontraba Lisbon. El asesor abrio la puerta con cuidado.

"Puedo pasar?" Pregunto.

"Si, puedes." Se escucho al otro lado la voz de ella.

Entro y la vio sentada en la camilla. Con los brazos y piernas cruzadas. Jane sabia muy bien que ese gesto significaba una sola cosa: Proteccion. Se acerco a ella y sonrio.

"Ya te dieron de alta."

"Si." Dijo con timidez y sin mirar a Jane a los ojos.

"Que bien." Dijo el colocando la espalda en la pared y ahora cruzando los brazos. Al notar su movimiento, separo los brazos y oculto las manos en los bolsillos. Que tenia que ocultar de Lisbon?

"Odio los hospitales." Dijo ella en voz baja.

"Hey esa frase es mia." Protesto jane.

Ella sonrio un poco. "Es esta ropa. Es tan incomoda."

"Ahora me comprendes." Jane no aguanto las ganas de quedarse observandola por unos momentos.

"No me mires asi. Estoy bien."

"No me estas viendo."

"Puedo sentirlo. Puedo sentir tu lastima."

"Deja Vu." Dijo acercandose a ella y colocandose justo en frente. "Lisbon, mirame." Dijo mientras buscaba sus ojos.

Ella no lo miraba.

"Lisbon." Dijo esta vez tocando con suavidad los hombros de ella. A lo que ella respondio con negatividad.

"Lo siento." Dijo el apartandose de inmediato. "Hey..." Le dijo con suavidad para que lo mirara.

Ella levanto la vista y lo miro. Sus ojos estaban llorosos. Estaba luchando contra las ganas terribles de llorar. Ahora se podia apreciar con facilidad el moreton en la mejilla, cerca de la boca.

El toco su mejilla con suavidad para no lastimarla.

"No lo aguantes, Lisbon. Dejalo salir." Le susurro Jane. "Dejalo salir." Se acerco nuevamente.

"Es que..." Dijo ella llevandose la mano a la frente y sin poder controlar las lagrimas esta vez.

"No tienes que decir nada si no lo deseas."

"Si no hubieses llegado..."

"Sh... Ya. No paso, ok? No paso." Dijo acercando sus manos nuevamente a ella esperando una reaccion negativa de su parte. Como no la hubo, la volvio a tocar en los hombros y la acerco lentamente hacia el hasta abrazarla.

"Siempre voy a estar aqui para protegerte. Siempre." Dijo mientras colocaba su menton encima de la cabeza de la agente y acariciaba con suavidad su espalda.

Ella se perdio en sus brazos buscando inconscientemente apoyo y proteccion.

FIN

* * *

><p>Please review. :)<p> 


End file.
